This application claims the priority of German patent document 19932349.6, filed Jul. 10, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an exhaust system for a power unit formed by the transmission and the internal-combustion engine and installed into a motor vehicle having a body, the exhaust system, which has a muffler constructed as an oblong pipe body, being connected with the internal-combustion engine and being disposed by means of elastic elements.
From U.S. Patent Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,525, it is known to connect an exhaust pipe by an elastic section with an outlet device of an internal-combustion engine. In addition, the exhaust pipe is connected by an elastic support to the floor of a motor vehicle body.
U.S. Patent Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,919 relates to a muffler which, on the one side, is connected by way of an exhaust pipe with an internal-combustion engine and, on the other side, is held by a carrying device on a frame part. An elastic bearing is arranged between the carrying device and the frame part.
In the DE Special Edition ATZ Automobiltechnische Zeitschrift and MTZ Motortechnische Zeitschrift, 1997, Page 81, an exhaust system of an internal-combustion engine is shown, in the case of which a muffler of the exhaust system is fastened on a transmission of the internal-combustion engine.
It is an object of the invention to suspend an exhaust system of an internal-combustion engine such that, while the bearing is good, it has an advantageous vibration behavior, particularly at low rotational speeds, for example, during idling operations.
According to the invention. this object is achieved by providing an arrangement of the above-noted type, wherein a suspension arrangement is provided on the muffler, which suspension arrangement comprises the elastic elements, is applied to different wall areas of the muffler and is held on the transmission and/or the internal-combustion engine of the power unit by fastening members and preferably independently of the vehicle body.
Principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, as a result of the special design of the suspension arrangement, the exhaust system, mainly a muffler of the latter, is optimized relative to the vibrations such that the idling jolting is at least reduced. Because of this suspension arrangement, the rotational idling speed of the internal-combustion engine can be lowered, which has an advantageous effect on the fuel consumption, possibly also on the exhaust emission of the above-mentioned internal-combustion engine. The first supporting device and the second supporting device comprise components with simple designs which cannot only be produced easily but can also easily be attached to the muffler or connected to the carrying console. Finally, by means of the connection member absorbing at least tensile loads, an additional coupling of the muffler is achieved which has a positive influence on the vibration behavior.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.